


Surrounded in Pink

by harriiiii



Series: HP Femslash - 'Cause the world needs more of it. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Flonks, Fluff, HP - Freeform, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriiiii/pseuds/harriiiii
Summary: "Her life was surrounded by pink and she loved every second of it."Where Fleur learns to love the colour pink.-A really quick Flonks AU thingy 'cause I haven't posted anything in months.





	Surrounded in Pink

  
To Fleur the colour pink had never meant much, it was a colour that she saw everywhere, in the soft dresses her mother wore and the tea roses behind her house in France. It was a colour that had been forced upon her, the glossy lipstick that was befitting her because "it will go lovely with your complexion dear". She could never understand why all the girls fawned over the colour. It made her yawn.

Fleur had been forever thankful for the soft blue of the Beauxbatons uniform; it was, after all her favourite colour. Dreamy some would say, unoriginal but Fleur _loved_ it. She saw the blue of the sky in the folds of the fabric and the crashing waves of the sea; the melodic song of a bluebird and the glint of an iceberg.

The colour filled her with a sense of calm that pink could never. It was too garish, too loud, even at its quietest. It was the opposite of what her parents had taught her, be gentle, soft, feminine. They had tried to push her to the softest of pinks but Fleur didn't understand. How could they think that a colour so loud could be gentle? So she ignored them and wore other colours, soft colours, ones that helped her blend in. That was what her parents wanted, after all, a gentle mild-mannered girl who stayed quiet and looked the part.

And yet pink, it seemed, continued to surprise her. She learnt to like the colour well enough but it could never quite hold the same esteem that blue did. Whilst not interesting her, she no longer felt the boredom and confusion at the colour. Nevertheless, she still left it on the back burner, tucked away at the corner of her mind like a receipt for new shoes or mints for her pocket. When walking around, she would see the colour from time to time, in its many variations and she would give it near not half a glance before moving onto the next thing.

That was until Fleur met Tonks. By this time she had forgotten all her misgivings at the colour, all thoughts of it still sitting with the dust bunnies. But Tonks, bright, beautiful, wild Tonks. Tonks who was the opposite of her parenst wishes. Tonks who spoke her mind and didn't care what peope thought of her, who wore her hair short and her boots clunky. Who never blended in, who wasn't mild-mannered and only occasionally looked the "part". She brought all of those thoughts back into her mind, leaving Fleur sweeping off the cobwebs of thoughts thought long gone.

Over time she had forgotten what the colour pink had meant to her, how much of a vital aspect it was of her even though at one point she had loathed it. Yet Tonks with her vivid pink hair and her lipstick shining against her skin made her look at pink in a different way. It was always going to happen, Fleur knew that in the back of her mind, pink would eventually push and shove its way to the forefront of her mind.

Tonks had only been the catalyst. Falling in love with her had been easy, during their work with the Order Tonks had always had a cheery smile and a wink just for her. Even when it seemed their world was falling apart. During the months that they grow to know each other and themselves better Fleur had been forced to acknowledge the fact that pink, was indeed, in everything and she couldn't ignore it.

Because Nymphadora Tonks radiated pink. It was _everything_. Her bubblegum hair and her clunky Doc Martens and the soft flush of colour that ran up her cheeks and neck when she got tipsy. Her lips and her attitude. She embodied the colour; at times loud and brash like magenta, gentle and sweet like peach.

Pink, a colour that represents love and Tonks was full of it. Unlike Fleur who was taught to be polite but distant as to not make a bad impression, Tonks didn't care. She laughed loud and true and gave off affection whenever needed. 

And Fleur? Well, she saw pink in everything again and this time she loved it. She loved the pink of roses and carnations and the dresses of children as they ran around markets, laughing like children do. She saw pink in the sky when the sun set, melting into the oranges and reds and yellows. After all this time she had finally realised why people fawned over it. It was beautiful.

Pink; rose, salmon, magenta was something that had one confused Fleur, unable to understand why a colour in everything was so wanted. Now she understood. It was a happy colour, bright and loud but in a good way, a colour she no longer thought garish. A colour she now sought after, one that had brought an insurmountable amount of love into her life. Now she longed for it. Her life was surrounded by pink and she loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/invalidbean/playlist/0u7U9tUARh7qTfNnEFlzwi?si=QtRSdUCMTzq-uKrr5fAgyw
> 
> Oh my God, honestly I'm so sorry. I've not posted in actual months. I could make up some excuse like I was busy but I just wasn't motivated. I quite like this little fic because Flonks is my favourite pairing to write about. I hope you like this, it's a lot deeper than some of my others but what can you do.
> 
> The link at the top is to a playlist I made for Flonks. If you have any suggestions for songs just message me and I'll add them.
> 
> Thanks! -H


End file.
